


Trapped

by ThatNerdyGirl



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Bathroom, M/M, Pentatonix - Freeform, Scomiche, Scott is a dumb ass, proposal, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, on the night he planned to propose, Scott trapped himself in the restaurant's bathroom.<br/>Scomiche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I'm actually really pleased with this!

Scott smiled at Mitch from across the table, completely ignoring the plate of fancy Italian food in front of him.

The couple was at some fancy Italian restaurant Scott can’t remember the name of to celebrate Valentine’s Day. Only this Valentine’s Day was going to be a little different. After around three years of dating, Scott had a special surprise planned in store for Mitch.

He fingered the box in his suit jacket, his heart quickening as he thought of what he was going to ask later that evening. He was going to take action during dessert – which would be delicious, of course – as they shared it. He would then get down on one knee to ‘tie his shoe’, while subtly slipping the black box out of his suit jacket. He would then ask the big question (he had the speech memorized) and Mitch would say yes. Hopefully.

One thing stood in the way, though. The restaurant was ten minutes to closing time, and Scott really needed to use the restroom.

Alright, so, he would just order dessert, use the restroom inhumanly fast, and then all would go accordingly. It sounded like a good plan.

This was his first mistake.

He did the ordering of dessert part well enough with out looking to flustered, and then excused himself to the men’s room.

After doing what he needed to do and washing his hands thoroughly, (there was no way he was going to touch the ring with filthy hands) he walked to the door, only to find that it was locked. He felt the first few inklings of panic bubble inside his chest.

He was locked in the bathroom. _He was locked in the bathroom._

Calm down, he thought to himself, inhaling through his nose. Maybe someone’s still inside the building.

He checked his watch: 10:03 PM. Shit. The restaurant had closed three minutes ago. He began to pound the door and he shouted at the top of his lungs.

No one came.

After hammering and screaming for ten minutes, he finally slid down to the floor, his back against the wall. Of course, on the night of his carefully planned proposal, he had gotten himself trapped in the bathroom.

He fought against the tears of frustration pricking at his eyes. “Argh!” he pounded the floor angrily, an incredible amount of frustration boiling up inside him. “Why can’t I do anything right?”

All he had wanted to do was to propose! He had everything planned, Hell, he had even put on a suit!

The frustration suddenly turned into dread. The feeling was cold and heavy in Scott’s stomach. What was Mitch thinking?

 _Oh Lord, he probably thinks I dumped him,_ he thought with despair. _He probably thinks I left him at the restaurant._ Mitch most likely hated him now. He would never marry Scott. _Why am I such a failure?_

It was impossible to think that just twenty minutes ago had been on top of the world, all swagger and confidence. All he felt now was loneliness and a sense of upcoming depression. _Everything horrible happens to me_.

Scott was so deep in self pity that he didn’t hear the bathroom door opening or the sound of footsteps racing toward him. He only looked up when he felt familiar fingers on his face, and was ecstatic when he saw that it was Mitch. “Mitch!” he all but yelled. “I was locked in the bathroom!”

Mitch stared at him for a couple of seconds before breaking out into giggles, that morphing into full on laughter.

“What?” Scott snapped. This situation was not humorous in any way, shape, or form.

“You – you thought you were locked in?” Mitch asked, still giggling.

Scott stared at him as though he had sprouted two additional heads. “Yes,” he said in an incredulous tone. “Of course, because I was locked in. I pushed against the door, Mitch, and it wouldn’t budge! Even when I –”

“You pushed? Honey, you’re supposed to pull. See the sign?” Mitch pointed at the ‘PULL’ engraved into the steel of the handle. Scott suddenly felt very stupid.

“Oh,” was all he could say.

Mitch chuckled and helped the taller man up before giving him a light peck on the lips. “I still love you, you idiot.” Scott raised a questioning brow. “Do you mean that?”

“Mean what?”

“Do you mean that you love me?”

Mitch gave him a weird look. “Of course!”

Scott smiled. He clumsily got down on one knee and pulled the black velvet box out of his jacket, his hands shaking. Mitch’s eyes widened.

“Uhm, Mitch, you’re the most beautiful, kind, sweet and thoughtful man in the universe. We uh, we met in this very restaurant, this was where our first date was; this restaurant is special to us, and I’m about to make it uh, make it more special. And uh, um, I... I….” Scott trailed off, the rest of his speech slipping his mind. All he could think about was Mitch. Then he was suddenly filled with renewed passion.

“Forget the speech. Mitch, I love you more than life, and you are more important to me than anything else in this world. I love you so much, will you marry me?” Scott’s voice cracked, his heart fluttering nervously. “Please?”

“Yes! Yes, of course!”

Then suddenly they were kissing, kissing so passionately Scott almost fell over. But he didn’t. He enjoyed this perfect moment, and it didn’t even matter that they were in the middle of the restroom, or that the poor janitor was witnessing all of this from the doorway.

But eventually they had to come up for air, and Scott took the opportunity to slide the ring onto Mitch’s finger. It fit perfectly. At least one thing had gone according to plan.

They walked home, Scott’s heart still beating wildly, and they looked up at the night sky as they went.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Scott commented as the walked the route to there apartment. “Yeah, it is.” But Mitch wasn’t looking at the sky; he was looking directly at Scott. Mitch grinned.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this,” he said.

Scott smiled. “I think I might have an idea.”

Scott placed his lips over Mitch’s gently and they shared a tender kiss. This was definitely a dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave some more PTX fanfic ideas in the comments below!


End file.
